Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury
Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is the sequel to Atari's best-selling Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II for the Game Boy Advance. This is the third game in the 'Legacy of Goku' trilogy, even though it did not bear the trilogy name on the product packaging. The game follows Majin Buu Saga, starting at episode 195 and ending at episode 291. The player starts in the Great Saiyaman Saga and ends at the Kid Buu Saga Story This game takes place directly after Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. It follows the events of The Great Saiyaman, World Tournament, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Sagas.It also follows the scenes of the movie Fusion Reborn. Each "section" of the game is put into a Chapter/Episode format. There were 12 chapters created: * Other World- Play as Goku as you train on Grand Kai's planet with Olibu and participate in the tournament against Pikkon. * Great Saiyaman- Play as Gohan as you defeat various thugs, the Red Shark Gang, and Musuka's Circus crew with the Great Saiyaman powers. * World Tournament- Play as Trunks, Gohan, Videl and Goku as you compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. * Babidi- Play as Gohan, Goku and Vegeta as you search for Babidi's spaceship and fight the wizard's warriors. * Majin Vegeta- Play as Goku and Vegeta as Buu is unleashed and Vegeta turns evil. * Dragon Ball- Play as Goten mainly and Trunks a little bit as you search for the 7 Dragon Balls and fight Broly. * Majin Buu- Play as Goku and Gotenks as you fight against Majin Buu. * Janemba- Play as Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta as you fight against Janemba and Super Janemba. * Super Buu- Play as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks or Gotenks as you take on Super Buu. * Fusion- Play as Goku, Vegeta and Vegito as you take on Buu in a fused form. * Kid Buu- Play as Goku and Vegeta as you defeat Kid Buu. * A New Beginning (ending sequence, not playable) After the Ending sequence is over, the authors and your Dragon ranking are shown. Gameplay Virtually nothing changed from Buu's Fury prequel, although new features were added. A Button is for melee attacks, B is for energy blasts, L is to switch energy blasts, R is to block, B and R is to energy block. Select is to view the scouter, and Start is to go to the pause menu. In the Scouter, you can view a map of your area and learn information about the people around you. In the Pause Menu, you can use stat points you gain from levelling up to increase your Strength, Power, and Endurance. You can also use food items you gain from a Z-Mart or enemies and equip items you buy and find. For instance, early on in the game you will come across 1 Ton Armbands and 1 Ton Boots. Equip these and your speed decreases, but you gain more experience when fighting. You can also view your missions in your Journal. Attacks include a regular KI Blast for everybody. Goku has the Instant Transmission Technique and Kamehameha Wave Playable Characters *Goku(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan(Base, Super Saiyan, Mystic) (and alternate costumes) *Goten(Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks(Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta(Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) (Only by performing the Fusion Dance between Goten and Trunks) *Gogeta (Only by performing the Fusion Dance between Goku and Vegeta) (Unlocked when all 25 Hercule exhibits and all 15 Z-Fighter exhibits are found, also playable during Janemba saga) *Vegito(Base, Super Saiyan) (Playable for a short amount of time, also obtainable via Gameshark or Action Replay) *Videl (Playable for a short amount of time) *Hercule (Playable for a short amount of time) Reception This game received mixed reviews, mostly positive. Most critics have said that the game was an excellent RPG and had good graphics and sound, but was far too easy. It has an 69% average on Gamerankings. External links * http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/920530.asp * dbzlogseries.wikia.com Category:2004 video games Buu's Fury Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video Games